


Home Comforts

by char1ie_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Chubby Thor, Chubby love, Creampie, End Game, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fat Thor, Fat fetish, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, NSFW, New Asgard, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex, avengers end game, fat love, post-end game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/char1ie_writes/pseuds/char1ie_writes
Summary: "I was in the area, I thought I'd come and visit you." Mead, an old flame, home comforts. Thor/Female OC





	Home Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a long-ass time to write this, and it's been a long-ass time since I've written anything so NSFW. 
> 
> but.
> 
> End Game Thor made me FEEL SOME THINGS so I wrote it down. I hope you enjoy, I might write a few more bits, or this might end up being a one-off. I sincerely hope this tickles some fancies - I know the dream that inspired this piece, definitely tickled mine. 
> 
> {If there are any spelling mistakes or missed words please let me know - I have read and re-read this thing so many times now I have probably missed something!}

**Home Comforts**

The ocean waves roared against the cliffs of New Asgard as _Maní_ tirelessly pulled the full moon across the inky night sky. The rain fell in heavy sheets, fat droplets hammering endlessly against my cloak as thunder rumbled in the near-distance. The clouds were dark and smoky against the horizon and if you strained your eyes, _really_ strained, the barest flashes of lightning shone through. 

The Thunder god’s home stood at the highest peak of the fishing village that housed New Asgard and as I approached, the rain just seemed to get heavier. I turned my back to the wind, pulling my hood tighter over my head as I reached his front door. I was grateful to see the glow of the hearth through the glass windows and with frozen hands I knocked on the damp wood. When I heard no word or sound of dissuasion, I lifted the latch and pushed the heavy oak door open. 

The warmth of Thor’s living room was a welcome relief to the freezing coastal temperatures and as I shut the door behind me I was acutely aware of how quiet everything was. The only sounds were the soothing crackle of the fire, the hum and pour of the shower, muffled by the bathroom walls and in the distance, the rolling thunder. He was in the shower. I smiled to myself, hoping he would appreciate the surprise of my presence here. I couldn’t help the images my mind conjured of his naked body under the scalding water. I sunk my teeth into my lip and closed my eyes, lingering for just a moment. 

I removed my cloak, hanging it by the door and setting my pack down by the small wooden table, thankful it’d been kept dry by my cloak. Inside, a small cask of mead from the cellars of old Asgard, saved from the wreckage of Ragnarok. A celebratory gift for the once-King. Old memories. Home comforts. I set the cask down on the table, alongside two glass tankards that I’d wrapped in worn leather for the journey, grateful they’d survived in one piece. 

The sound of the shower still ran in the background, the ambient white noise making me feel drowsy as I stretched out on the rug by the fire. The heat from the flames warmed my skin and my mind drifted back to the mighty Thor only a few feet away from me. I raised my knees, rubbing my thighs together, deliberately trying to find friction against the seam in my trousers, soft moans falling from my barely-parted lips.

The shower stopped running and the bathroom door opened.

My barely audible moaning stopped as quickly as it started and I sat up, making my presence known to the god that stood in the doorway. Curls of steam escaped the bathroom and hung in the air around him, the dim electric light that was blocked by his tall frame and broad shoulders making him glow like an angel. My breath caught in my throat and all the clever introductions and quippy remarks I’d prepared drowned in my mouth. My eyes roamed over his body hungrily, not caring if he’d even noticed me yet, I was in awe. Water-droplets rolled lazily down his shoulders, catching in the blonde hair that covered his chest, curving and bending across the peaks and valleys of his body. 

Thor had changed. Where muscle once lay, sculpted by the hand of Michael Angelo himself, years of sadness, alcohol and isolation had softened. Yet, he was no less desirable to me. The swell of his pecs made me think of how his nipple would harden as I licked it. His round, full stomach, hanging obnoxiously over the fold of his towel made me fantasise about his weight pinning my slender frame beneath him. My breathing quickened. The towel was barely holding closed, the soft material struggling to cover the god’s thickened thighs and hips. I couldn’t bring myself to look at his groin, the mental anticipation already making my cunt burn with want. Finally, my eyes reached his face, his magnificent face. His beard was braided, finished with a single silver bead, water droplets catching the firelight and making it shine. His hair…my teeth grazed my lip as I realised, he’d been watching me the whole time. Watching as my perverted, desperate gaze clawed across his nearly-naked body. I truly hoped he felt no shame. His eyes settled on mine and after a brief moment of furrowing his brow, he smiled. 

His eyes were every shade of blue, the sky in the height of summer, storm clouds over a raging sea - I was captivated, unaware that it had taken him a moment to place my presence in his home. It had been a long, _long_ time since we had seen one another. He spoke, finally, breaking the ambient silence around us and my breath caught in my throat, his words echoing my frantic thoughts. 

“It’s been a _long_ time.” 

His voice was deep, resonant in his chest. The way his vocal pitch sounded in my ears oh-so-familiar and comforting, but also deeply arousing. My responses were so delayed as he stood in front of me, I couldn’t stop staring, wanting his towel to fall, wanting him all right in that moment. 

He closed the gap between us, taking long, lazy steps and sitting on the sofa, manoeuvring his larger frame with graceful ease. The towel hitched up his thighs as his legs spread for comfort and my eyes widened with anticipation, but still, I wasn’t granted my prize. Instead, over the crackle of the fire and the deep huff of his breathing, I managed to pour us both a drink. 

We both remained silent for a moment as glass clinked on glass, sharing burning glances with wanting eyes. If Thor had wanted me to leave, he would have made that clear, but instead, he made no noise of discouragement as I moved from the fireside to his side, tucking my long legs underneath me, sitting and passing his drink. 

I drew in a sharp breath of air as our fingers touched, the small glass tankard swamped in his large fingers and my mind took no time in conjuring filthy images that danced across the back of my eyes as my voice spoke, desperate not to betray my thoughts. 

“I was in the area, I thought I’d come and visit you -“ 

I paused to take a long sip of the honeyed mead, my eyes never leaving his, even as I swallowed. By the _nine_ it was good. My insides warmed like the forging fires of Svartalfheim and for a moment my eyes fluttered shut. As the room around me disappeared, we weren’t on Midgard, we were home. The sweet and the spice of the mead reminded me of long-forgotten summers, the fragrant blossom in Iddun’s orchards, the dark incense the clung to Asgard’s halls. Fingers tangled in silken sheets and the thunder, always the thunder. 

“I missed you.” 

I spoke with my eyes still closed, almost ashamed to look at him, embarrassed to have come all this way with nothing but my own desire and a casket of persuasion. Instead of rejection, I heard him chuckle. The chuckle became a gentle laugh and I finally opened my eyes, sharing his smile and wondering what prompted his mirth. Thor put his glass down on the table, and crooked a large finger at me;

“And I thought I would never see you again. Yet here you are.” 

His words paused, his finger still pulling me closer as my body moved of its own accord. My glass was discarded to the table and I almost crawled to him, hands climbing up his legs, gently and silently asking for what my mouth could not. 

“Come, do not be afraid.” 

His voice was the most hypnotising melody to my ears and I did exactly as he commanded. I straddled his wide lap, struggling to keep my breathing steady as I felt his body heat beneath mine. The towel finally gave way beneath my hips and buttocks but he wouldn’t let me break our gaze. I wanted to look down, oh how I wanted to look, but his eyes. Sparks of white lightning flashed deep in his pupils as my trembling hands touched his now-dry skin and I couldn’t help the roll of my pelvis against his. Large hands gripped my sides, holding me, possessing me in my place. The god’s breathing pattern shifted as I rocked my hips. The air caught in his throat, threatening to turn to a moan but as quickly as it came the sound died on his lips, and the lightning died in his eyes. The tension between us flickered and faltered and he turned his head away, a look of shame settling in his brow. His hands dropped from my body as a chill of rejection tumbled down my spine. _Did he not want me_? _Should I leav_e? Doubt crept into my mind like a spider, he was not who he used to be, so much had changed. I shifted my body weight, but as I was about to move, he spoke, yet still unable to meet my eyes. 

“I am not what I used to be. Do you _truly_ still desire me as before?” 

My doubt melted away, replaced with an ever deeper rush of desire and compassion. My nervous hands were no longer nervous, instead, they clung to his body, caressing and stroking every inch of skin I could touch. I leaned my weight forward, pressing myself into his now fully naked frame in what I hoped was the same desire he remembered. Finally, my hands clasped his face. My fingers stroked his perfectly braided beard, grasping at his cheeks and turning his face to mine, forcing our eyes back into that burning stare. 

“Mighty Thor, God of Thunder, I desire you more now than I _ever_ have. The years have passed, and you may feel less, but to me, you are so much more.” 

I saw the lightning begin to spark, I felt his heart drum a little harder beneath his ribs.

“I can’t tell you with words how much I need you, that’s why I travelled all this way. _Please_ my King,” 

He took a sharp intake of breath, his hands almost instantly returning to my sides. My begging used to drive him wild and I was delighted to know my old habits hadn’t died hard.

“Let me show you.” 

Those last words fell from my lips wrapped up in a soft moan as I felt the true impact of what I’d said between my legs, even through the thick material of my clothes. Oh, I yearned for him inside me. Wanton desire flamed in my chest but he acted a split second before I did. Caught up in the moment, he closed the gap between our mouths and kissed me. 

I greedily accepted the kiss, I’d craved his mouth for what had felt like hundreds of years, I’d travelled worlds to get to him and here he was. Thor crushed our lips together, gripping my hair in his strong hands, not caring if my intricate braids came undone at the root. He pulled my body even closer against his own, our teeth clashing now as he playfully fought to claim my tongue with his. I moaned into him, my hands pawing at his chest, pleasure rushing through me and down into my core as I shamelessly rolled my hips into both the full curve of his stomach and the head of his erection. Thor was the one groaning now as the coarse material of my clothes brushed his leaking prick, hands moving from my tousled hair back to my sides, encouraging me to repeat my lewd motions. 

I refused to break our kiss, pulling at Thor’s lips with my teeth, pushing his mouth open with mine and tracing my tongue under and over his. My skin smouldered under his fingers, I felt like I was going to burn up into a pile of embers before him. My breathing was rapid and shallow, air barely filling my lungs as I would rather kiss him till my lips went blue. I wanted to have the patience to take this slow, I wanted to enjoy the god before me, worship every inch of his divine body, but passion and desire were taking over. My nails left ugly red welts across his arms, almost as dark as his intricate stretch marks but as our kiss continued, he did not seem to care. Thor was lost in whatever sensation and escape I was providing, and I let myself be used. 

Suddenly he stood, his thighs, though larger now, still possessed the strength and virility of his youth as he carried my extra weight with ease. I wrapped my legs around his middle, my arms linking around his neck as our lips continued their frenzied dance. As we stood, I was the first to pull away, my lungs screaming for breath. I panted against his mouth, our foreheads pressed together as my fingers lazily tangled in and out of his hair. His breath still carried the taste of the mead and it made me dizzy. The look we exchanged said more than our words ever could and Thor carried me to his bedroom. Despite this being my first visit to Thor’s earthly home, I made no effort to look at my surroundings. I kissed and nipped at the god’s lips, traced my mouth along his cheek and the line of his beard, playfully trying to distract him from steps he’d taken a hundred times. The bedroom door creaked open and as Thor carried me in, he kicked it shut with ease. Like the living room, the only light was a dim, crackling fire and the air smelt faintly of stale alcohol and ozone. Like the air after a thunderstorm. Thor always smelled faintly of electricity, it was something I had grown to love about him. The orange light danced across his skin as he finally turned his attention to me. His breathing had become heavy, but not through the strain of holding me. My head was nestled in the crook of the god’s neck, my lips, tongue and teeth kissing and sucking at his skin. My hands that were earlier tangled in his hair, now dug their nails into his shoulders. I deliberately pined for his hands on my body. I wanted him to be rough with me, throw me to the bed, call the thunder from the heavens and fuck for me all the nine realms to hear. 

Thor answered my call. He growled, deep in his chest and I could feel the smirk on his face. An impossibly strong hand in my hair pulled my head back from his neck, a glistening string of saliva snapping from my bottom lip. He stared at me with glowing eyes and I giggled, biting my lip, feigning innocence, unable to resist glancing at the ugly purple bruise above his collar bone. 

“Don’t tease me, _woman_, you’ve come too far just to tease me.” 

The smile on my face widened and my eyes grew dark with lust; 

“Then take what is yours, my King.” 

His grip in my hair tightened even more, he moaned through gritted teeth as I spoke, his erection flexing against my thigh. Suddenly, gravity held me, not him, and the large feather mattress caught me from my fall. Thor had not warmed much to human comforts, except for beds. You could have fitted ten of my frame onto this mattress, but for now, it was all for us. 

As I lay, he stood over me at the foot of the massive bed. Nearly seven foot tall, his shadow fell across my body. The crackling, rolling fire shone over his skin and I was breathtaken all over again. He watched me squirm and whimper, grazing my teeth over my bottom lip in desperation. A predator watching his prey. I was burning up under my clothes, pulling at the edges of my top and the waistband of my trousers whereas my god stood naked as the day of his creation, erect and ready to ruin me. Despite him standing before me in the light of the fire, I was still, _still_ denied full view of his cock. I could only see a tantalising silhouette, a throbbing outline of mouthwatering thickness and length. 

“Now you are the one who teases, _please_ my King.” 

I was on my hands and knees now, crawling to meet him, my mouth open slightly, my tongue hanging, spit pooling at the end. I panted and pouted, even the whores of Asgard would have blushed. I stared at his face with my widest eyes, hoping to persuade my thunderstorm to give him the sweetest of pleasures, even just for a moment. But he chuckled; his large hand reached out and cupped my face. He pulled himself onto the bed with ease, kneeling in front of me. 

“Another night, perhaps. Tonight…I desire you completely.” 

His tone was lower now, dark, demanding. I shivered with anticipation and pulled once more at my own clothes. A switch seemed to flick in the god’s mind. The pace changed, the energy in the air shifted and his hands disposed of my clothes in mere moments. He tore my top away and I gasped as my now-naked nipples tightened and contracted in the cool air. Then came my trousers, the material left in pieces on the floor, but I didn’t care. Calloused hands stroked my skin and I moaned shamelessly, throwing my head back in pleasure as he simply did nothing but _touch_. My own hands reached out now, wrapping around his cock. I moaned again, despite the tantalising glances, it was just as my memory recalled from all those years ago. My fingers barely covered his obscene size and I gently stroked, exploring every inch I could reach. Thor growled in pleasure, his own caressing of my body momentarily interrupted and he pushed my hands back in playful frustration, deliberately prying my thighs apart with his. I heard another rip of material as my underwear was pulled away and I whimpered. 

Thor leaned forward. His body pressed into mine like a slow wave. Firstly, his hot and blood filled cock slid infuriatingly against my slick cunt. Then his full, fat, heavy belly pressing into my pelvis. Our faces got closer and closer together, my breathing became more and more restricted as the bed frame began to creak beneath his weight, pressing his knees into the mattress as I wrapped my legs around his hips. The thunder god had a whole new power now. I was completely trapped beneath his body, and I moaned. My full, round breasts were crushed almost flat beneath his own heavy pecs and pleasure flooded my torso, pouring into my arms and legs right down to my fingers and toes. I arched my spine, desperate for any kind of friction which Thor kindly provided. He rocked his hips forward and backwards and I keened beneath my god. Sensation overtook me and my eyes rolled back in my head. He was as high on this power trip as I was and suddenly I was aware of how loud the thunder seemed outside. Through my moans, I smiled. As he rocked, his cock throbbed rhythmically with the stimulation and my own pleasure began to peak. I clawed at his back, burying my head in Thor’s neck, my stomach and thigh muscles tensing as I began to tumble over the edge. I came quietly into the thunder god’s shoulder, shaking and whimpering against his neck as I climaxed. With my groin still pulsing, I pulled my head back, our eyes locked and I was lost for a moment, lost in his eyes as they glowed white-hot with lightning and raging desire. 

That act was for me. 

F or my satisfaction. 

Now he was going to take what he wanted. 

The rain poured outside, and as the thunder cracked through the sky, Thor pulled back his hips and filled me with his length. My head fell back into the sheets, my eyes squeezed shut and my moans were louder than even the next roll of thunder. I cried out his name as he fucked me, knees firmly planted into the bed, arms braced either side of my head, Thor rolled his hips into me over and over again. As my nails dug into his shoulders, I finally heard my god moan. His soft lips parted, burning eyes fluttering shut as pleasure consumed him. For a little while, I let him use me, rutting into me like a crazed animal and I delighted in it. There were spots of blood on my fingertips from where I’d scratched his back and I could feel the bruises on my neck from where he’d bitten my delicate skin as he groaned and huffed into my ear, allowing me to enjoy those most intimate and private sounds.

Although my first climax had come so quickly, I already felt the same flame begin to burn in the pit of my belly again. I wanted to cum with him, I want to look on his face, illuminated by the moon that now poured through the window by the bed. With an arch of my spine and push of my arms, Thor easily let me over-power him and change our positions. I felt Thor chuckle as we rolled, his aggressive passion dissipated for a minute as we shared a moment of mirth. As the light fell on his face and our eyes met, he spoke softly;

“I truly have missed you.” 

I responded only with a long, languid moan. I’d managed to keep his erection inside of me as we’d moved, adjusting my legs across his wide hips, unashamedly moving his belly with my hands to find the perfect position. I braced my toes into the mattress, throwing my head back with only a glance to the glory that was in front of me and slowly began to rock. He filled me perfectly, every beat of his heart I felt inside of me, his cock throbbing, igniting sparks of pleasure that made me moan even louder. Thor lifted his knees behind me, those familiar strong hands gripping my sides, pulling my attention to his face. My speed and urgency increased as my eyes met his, the white lightning filling his sclera now, cracking and sparking across his face. The god near-snarled at me,his brow furrowing as I bounced up and down, deliberately making my breasts bob tantalisingly in his face. My cunt was dripping wet and as he pulsed inside me, and I knew we were both close to the edge. My thighs were burning, my heart was pounding in my ribs, but I was desperate. Desperate to show my King the pleasure he truly deserved. 

He called out my name as another wave rushed through him and I called out his. The thunder roared above us, lightning turning the sky brilliant white and our fingers entwined. We climaxed together, our orgasms rushed through us like a tsunami and whilst my first dance with ecstasy was a whisper, now I shouted to the heavens. Thor roared so loudly I could have sworn the glass shook in the windows and his cock twitched so violently it threw me forward onto his soft belly and chest. Despite the fiery heat of his length, the burning hot of his seed made me bite down on his shoulder. He poured into me, pumping me so full I felt it spill and drip onto his body and my thighs. I couldn’t help but giggle through our fading moans of pleasure, wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my forehead against his. 

We lay for a moment, the thunder and rain fading outside, our bodies still quivering and shaking. I made no effort to move his softening cock from my hole, instead, I stroked his face with faintly blood-stained fingers and a smile. His breathing, though still heavy, was slower now. The fire had faded to glowing embers and all that was left was the pale moonlight. Even the lightning in his eyes had gone. For most, I lay with a man now, but he was always more than that to me. The room smelled of sweat, semen, burning logs and always that faint hint of ozone, a comforting and familiar smell to both of us. At that moment, I saw true happiness on Thor’s face for what felt like a long while. 

I stole a kiss, one, two, three more. Hungry all over again for his lust. He was the one chuckling now, as we both felt his cock twitch in eager response. I grinned against Thor’s mouth, murmuring softly;

“I should have visited sooner my King, this change truly is _magnificent_.” 


End file.
